epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bask
|MaxStat = }} An impious knight of the Order of the Sword. __TOC__ Hero Background With no particular religious faith, and wishing solely to become stronger he joined the Order of the Sword. His only goal is to have his name remembered by future generations as a powerful knight and he cannot understand anyone who dies in the service of faith or personal beliefs. Connections |} Skills chance to chance to decrease Attack for 1 turn. Damage dealt increases proportional to Bask's max Health. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +10% effect chance ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x13,000 x2 x1) :+4 > +10% damage dealt ( x18,000 x2 x2) :+5 > +15% effect chance ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+6 > +15% damage dealt ( x42,000 x3 x6)}} chance to dispell all buffs. Damage dealt increases proportional to Bask's max Health. : : Skill cooldown is decreased by 2 turns. (Consumes 10 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+3 > +5% effect chance ( x4,000 x1) :+4 > -1 turn cooldown ( x23,000 x2 x3) :+5 > +10% effect chance ( x28,000 x2 x4) :+6 > +10% damage dealt ( x37,000 x3 x5) :+7 > +10% damage dealt ( x42,000 x3 x6)}} '' Bask covers all allies with the Will of Protection, granting immunity for 3 turns. ( ) Bask covers all allies with the Will of Protection, granting immunity for 3 turns, before granting a '''barrier' for himself for 3 turns. Barrier strength increases proportional to Bask's max Health.'' ( )| :+1 > +2 Soul acquired ( x14,000 x1 x2) :+2 > -1 turn cooldown ( x23,000 x2 x3)}} |} Specialty : Strong Will :He's always training, determined to become the strongest knight. :Dispatch Mission: War Category - Time Required -6% : How to obtain *Free Event Hero Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Old Pocketwatch (Event Material) Awaken Tier List Bask is a limited character from Eulogy of a Saint, the side story of Diene. His kit is defensive and offers team immunity buff (3 turns) on the S3, a dispel on S2 and attack down debuff on S1. He is a bit underrated and a good 3 star unit if you were playing before December 2018. His kit is useful in Abyss and Raid due to the 3 turn debuff immunity. He can also be used in Wyvern as the main tank, but there are better options, such as Angelica or Crozet. Recommended Artifacts General : Egg of Delusion (Wyvern 11 Tank): Improves defense of Bask when less than 50% Health for more survivability. : Sword of Ezera (Limited): Limited artifact, but this will be the best item in slot for tanking Wyvern. Arena & Guild Wars : Aurius : Elbris Ritual Sword Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Aurius : Sword of Ezera : Elbris Ritual Sword Recommended Set :Tank Wyvern: / / :PvE Content: / / :Tank: / / :Speedy: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Speed > Defense(%) Labryrinth Camping :Belief: "Beliefs? Beliefs don't put food on the table. Just live without them, or you will die for nothing like my father." :Sad Memory: "Only a few people came to my father's funeral. I guess nobody wanted to be associated with the family of a disgraced knight..." Sprite Portrait Category:Decrease Attack Heroes Category:Dispel Buff Heroes Category:Immune Heroes Category:Barrier Heroes Category:Ezera Heroes Category:Ritania Heroes Category:Order of the Sword Category:Humans Category:Deceased